Uncontrollable Demon Happy End ver
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Menceritakan Rose yang disuruh ke dunia manusia oleh ayahnya. Fic collab sama temen. DLDR/AU ngaco/ fic pertama Author di fandom ini


**FANFIC PERTAMA AUTHOR DI FANDOM INI DLDR!**

Fic collab sama temen Author.

 **Warning** : Romance gagal, AU ngaco, Human-Dezel, Mutant-Rose, TYPO.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rate:** T+

 **Pairing:** Dezel x Rose

 **Disclamer** : Tales of Zestiria punya Bandai Namco

Uncontrolable Demon

Selamat Membaca

Pada suatu malam gadis kelahiran ½ manusia dan ½ _hellion_ turun ke bumi. Gadis ini sangat kesal dibuat ayahnya. Gadis tidak mengerti mengapa ia diturunkan ke bumi. Tidak mau tinggal di dunianya apalagi di dunia manusia. Walaupun di bumi banyak mangsa yang dapat ia santap, tetapi ia tidak menyukai bumi. Gadis itu sangat marah.

Rose, gadis ini mempunyai paras seperti malaikat, ia sangat cantik, elegan, tinggi, hingga _hellion_ yang tinggal di Hades selalu iri dengannya. Ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang sangat kutu buku tetapi karena sifat manjanya, _hellion_ yang lainnya merasa risih. Sejak ia berumur 8 tahun, ia selalu dijauhi oleh iblis lainnya karena manja, tetapi ada hal aneh lainnya mengapa ia di jauhi. Mungkin mereka hanyalah iri pikirnya dengan percaya diri. Sekarang, Ia sudah muak tinggal di dunia manusia selama beratusan tahun hanya diam di bumi, ia ingin kembali ke Hades. Setiap harinya ia berdiam diri, tidur, makan, membaca, dan bermain game layaknya manusia. Karena ia ingin kembali ke tempat asalnya, ia harus memburu seorang pria dan membunuhnya. Mungkin itu sangat gampang jika ia mencari dari ratusan tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah mencari kemanapun pria itu tetapi sampai saat ini pun ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Saat ia sudah malas dengan perintah ayahnya itu, mulai ada perintah dari seorang _Shinigami_ _[1]_ untuk mengambil nyawa seorang pelajar laki-laki berumur 18 tahun, terpaksa Rose harus menjalani misi ini demi pulang ke tempat asalnya, karena perintah itu dan dikasih 2 hari untuk deadlinenya.

"SIAL!" teriak Rose kesal.

Selama diperjalanan, ia sudah mempunyai rencana akan sekolah di kota Ladylake tepatnya Ladylake Senior High School. Menuju sekolah, Rose bergumam tak jelas dan menyumpahi Sergei sang _Shinigami_ yang memberi tugas itu.

Sesampai nya ia disekolah, ia berjalan melalui lorong yang sangat jauh. Ia bisa saja terbang seperti _Shinigami_ menuju kelas baru nya itu. Tapi apa daya, ia hanya bisa berjalan jauh karena banyak sekali muri-murid berlalu-lalang di sekitar situ. Ia sempat berpikir lebih baik setiap harinya ia berdiam disini.

Saat ia masuk kedalam kelas, hal pertama yang ia selalu kesal, dilihat oleh sekitarnya. "Tetapi, ada untungnya juga hmm…" Rose tertawa kecil, "anak laki-laki yang mana ya?" sambil mencari dan melihat wajah-wajah laki-laki di dalam kelas dan tidak menghiraukan apa yang mereka katakan, Rose membuka sebuah buku kecil dan membandingkannya dengan laki-laki yang dilihatnya dengan foto yang dikasih oleh Sergei.

"Lebih baik aku mencarinya nanti, aku harus beradaptasi di kelas ini terlebih dahulu. _"_ gumam Rose.

Layaknya gadis seperti malaikat, banyak sekali yang melihat ke arah Rose.

"Wow, lihatlah gadis itu, seperti malaikat…."

"Dia sangat cantik sekali…."

"Hei, dia memakai botox! Lihatlah! Ia terlihat cantik buatan"

"Aku rasa, ia murid baru disekolah ini…."

Itu yang Rose dengar di koridor. Abaikan saja, aku sudah sering mendengarnya.

 _Kelas… 3-1,_ batin Rose.

TENG! TENG!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Seorang guru memasuki kelas.

"Nah, anak-anak sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan maju kedepan, perkenalkan dirimu ke teman-teman."

Rose pun berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Nama saya Rose, umur 169- ehm 16 tahun, tinggal di Ha- Pendragon, aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini, mohon bantuan kalian." Hampir saja Rose salah menyebut usianya.

Seorang anak laki-laki mengangkat tangannya. "Itu, yang ada di kepala kamu itu apa seperti tanduk?"

Rose mengangkat alisnya, lalu meraba kepalanya.

 _ARGHHHH! BODOHNYA AKU! MENYAMAR JADI MANUSIA SAJA SUDAH GAGAL BEGINI! GIMANA MAU NAIK PANGKAT JADI SHINIGAMI SEPERTI SI SERGEI MENYEBALKAN ITU!_

"Ini sudah ada dari lahir."Rose menujuk tanduknya. Anak laki-laki itu ngangguk-ngangguk antara mengerti ataupun bingung Rose tidak memikirkannya.

 _Syukurlah,_ batin Rose.

"Silahkan duduk kembali, Rose-san."

Rose menunduk 180 derajat layaknya manusia yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

Rose langsung jalan cepat menuju bangkunya.

"Sekarang kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran yang minggu kemarin."

"Haaa~h…." Rose melihat keluar jendela, lalu melihat ke lapangan. Ia seperti melihat pria yang ia kenali. Seperti di foto itu. Dengan terburu-buru Rose izin ke toilet yang sebenarnya bukanlah ke toilet.

"Pa, saya izin ke toilet."

Guru pun mempersilahkan Rose menuju toilet. "Silahkan."

Rose dengan tergesa-gesa mencari pria itu. Rose seperti sedang bermimpi, baru saja ia berada disini dan langsung mendapatkan pria itu.

 _Anak itu! persis seperti di foto! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Aku sangat gembira, akhirnya aku sebentar lagi bisa pulang ke Netherworld,_ batin Rose.

Jendela sekolah koridor itu dibuka, Rose sudah tidak sabar dengan apa yang dilihat nya.

 _Loncat! Hmhm..,_ Rose smirk.

"Huwooo! Kalo bisa mengambil nyawa anak itu pasti, PASTI aku akan jadi _Shinigami,_ HAHAHA-"

BRAK!

Rose tertabrak seseorang yang berada di depan nya saat Rose lari. Ini membuatnya sangat kesal, padahal seharusnya ini salah Rose sendiri karena Rose melompat dari jendela dan berlari tidak melihat sekitarnya.

"Maaf, ga sengaja." ucap permintaan maaf seorang laki-laki itu.

Membuat Rose tersadar bahwa yang menabraknya itu adalah anak laki-laki yang di foto itu. Jantung Rose merasa berbeda saat berpapasan dengan anak laki-laki ini.

3 minggu kemudian.

Karena Rose tidak bisa membunuh laki-laki itu, Rose dihukum oleh Ayahnya dan disuruh menetap di dunia manusia.

Saat Rose sudah mengetahui apapun tentang anak laki-laki itu, membuat Rose tak tega menghisap darahnya. Sudah lama Rose tidak menghisap darah. Rose sudah terbiasa seperti manusia-manusia lainnya. Rose makan, minum, mandi, bahkan berolahraga layaknya manusia walaupun Rose sama sekali tidak lelah tapi terkadang lelah dan tidak mengeluarkan keringat sama sekali. Hanya satu yang membedakan Rose dan manusia. Ya, dia meresap energy manusia untuk mengganti menghisap dan membunuh manusia seperti _hellion_. Terkadang saat Rose sudah merasa lelah, ia akan menghisap binatang seperti rusa dan dagingnya akan di masak dan dipanggang menjadi makanan yang sangat terlihat enak. Rose sangat menyukai steak daging rusa. Ini sangat lezat dibandingkan makanan lainnya yang terasa hambar.

Rose sudah tak kuat di sekolah ini karena ia selalu dibully. Ia selalu di hina oleh anak-anak dikelas. Membuat nya ingin membunuh mereka. Bisa saja ia membunuhnya tetapi Rose tidak mau membuat masalah lagi di bumi sebelum ia pulang ke _Netherworld_.

 _Aku sudah muak dihina, dilempar box susu, di dorong oleh geng yang sok cantik. Apa kalian tidak mempunyai cermin? Aku lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan kalian. Lihat saja, suatu saat aku bisa membalas kalian_ , batin Rose dengan jahatnya.

Sudah 3 bulan Rose mengenal anak laki-laki itu, dia bernama Dezel. Ia sangat cerdas, memiliki IQ 148 dan ia mendapat beasiswa di Ladylake. Ia tidak mempunyai keluarga dan Dezel yang selalu membela jika Rose saat di bully. Dezel, anak laki-laki itu sudah sangat menyukai Rose tetapi ia sangat susah untuk menyampaikan perasaan suka terhadap Dezel. Rose pernah hampir terbunuh oleh geng gadis-gadis yang sangat populer itu, ia hampir terjatuh ke jurang saat permainan petak umpet antar kelas saat sekolahnya mengadakan acara kemping. Untung saja anak laki-laki itu menolong Rose yang hampir jatuh kenjurang, hingga membuat Rose menyukai anak laki-laki itu. Dezel merasa ia baru saja kenal dengan Rose selama 3 bulan dan mungkin belum tepat untuk nya memberitahu Rose. Tetapi, Rose tidak merasa kasihan sekalipun untuk membunuh gadis-gadis yang hampir membuatnya jatuh ke jurang. Rose sudah sering sekali membunuh dan ingin sekali membunuh manusia-manusia disini. Manusia-manusia disini membuatnya selalu sakit hati, bahkan Rose tak pernah menyakiti hati mereka sekalipun.

Ini saatnya aku mengambil darah Dezel. Tetapi sebelum aku mengambil darah Dezel, Rose akan membunuh mereka. Ya, gadis gadis yang sangat malang. Rose sudah tidak sabar ingin mematahkan tulang mereka hingga mereka menangis dan memohon.

Dezel sudah mengetahui identitas Rose yang asli. Walaupun Rose mempunyai keturunan ½ _hellion_ , namun tak membuat Dezel membencinya, Saat Dezel menuju apartemen Rose, apartement nya tidak dikunci dan baru kali ini Dezel masuk apartement Rose, sambil ia membawakan makanan ia melihat sekitar kamar Rose. Tak ada yang di special dikamarnya, terlihat sangat rapih dan beraturan. Dezel melihat ada Board besar berwarna putih, dan ia melihat rencana Rose yang akan membunuh geng gadis di kelasnya. Dezel segera berlari dan mencari Rose yang menuju apartement gadis-gadis yang hampir membuat Rose jatuh ke jurang.

Dengan cepat, Rose sudah di dalam kamar apartement gadis yang ia ketahui adalah ia ketua dari geng itu. Rose semakin muak saat mendengar gadis itu sedang memperbincangkan keburukan Rose di telpon dan menyinggungkan bahwa Rose membuat hari-harinya selalu merasa tertandingi. Rose sudah sangat marah, selama ini Rose tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun di bumi. Rose mulai kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Ya, dia mempunyai sisi Psikopat yang sangat sadis. Ayahnya ingin Rose sadar dan melawan diri yang Psikopat itu. Dan alasan ayahnya baru ia sadari sekarang menghapa ayahnya mengirimnya ke dunia manusia dan membuat Rose keluar dari _assassin guild_ yang bernama _Scattered Bones_ di _Netherworld._

"Ayah, apa kau ingin aku menjadi gadis yang penyabar saat aku dilanda ke gundahan ini? Apakah ayah tahu bahwa yang membuatku menjadi sadis karenamu ayah? Ayah sendiri yang membunuh ibu tepat di depan ku,kan? Pikirkanlah dua kali ayah, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sisi sadisku. Ini semua karenamu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku membunuh mutan atau membunuh siapapun itu yang membuatku kesal." gumam Rose.

Rose mulai mendekati gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi belajar. dari belakang, Rose mulai mencekik gadis itu. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan. Rose pun menutup telpon yang masih tersambung.

"Siapa kau? Sakit… to-tolong…" gadis itu merintih saat di cekik.

"Kau sudah membuatku tersiksa sepanjang hari. Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu sama sekali tetapi mengapa kau selalu membuatku tersiksa sepanjang hari? Apa aku berbuat salah kepadamu?" tanya Rose membuat atmosphere di apartement itu semakin merinding.

"Ro..Rose? apa ini kau? Ma-maafkan aku selama i-ini aku me-membuat kegaduhan dikelas. Aku hanya iri dengan kecantikanmu…" gadis itu ketakuta dan membuat gadis itu tergagap.

"Kenapa? Apa harus membully-ku? Kau tahu sesakit apa hatiku selama ini dikelas? Apa kau tidak ingin merasakan sakit hatiku?"tanya Rose dengan sangat dingin.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Rose. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal jangan membunuhku. Aku masih ingin hidup…" mohon gadis itu terisak.

"Aku sudah merencanakan ini. Sebelum aku kembali ke duniaku, aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku untuk membunuhmu terlebih dahulu-"

"APA?! K-kau mau membunuhku? Aku mohon jangan membunuhku. Aku masih harus membayar tagihan belanjaku."isak tangis gadis itu.

"Kau tahu mempunyai sisi yang tidak diingankan, rasanya sangat berat untuk menjalani hidup ini."

Rose menarik rambutnya sangat keras sampai kulit kepalanya terlepas.

"ARGHHHHH!" teriak gadis itu kesakitan.

"Hmhmhm… rasakan ini!"

Rose mengeluarkan sebuah _dagger_.

CRASSSHHH!

Rose membelah dua gadis itu, dan tertawa lalu menghilang dari apartement gadis itu.

.-.

Keesokan harinya mayat gadis yang dibunuh oleh Rose di apartement ditemukan oleh teman dekatnya gadis itu yang bernama Edna, Edna menduga kalau teman dekatnya di bunuh oleh Rose, Edna pun memberitahu kepala sekolah tentang hal itu, dan saat di interogasi bau darah dari tubuh Rose masih tercium dan menyebabkan Rose dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

.-.

Di sebuah jalan di dekat sekolah, Rose berjalan sambil misuh-misuh tentang dirinya, lalu Rose melihat sebuah toko bunga, Rose menghampiri toko bunga itu dan melihat sebuah bunga mawar yang cantik.

"Silahkan dilihat-lihat bunganya." ucap penjaga toko bunga tersebut.

Rose tersenyum manis, _semoga saat hari ulang tahunku besok bisa mendapat bunga cantik ini._

"Hmm.. apakah aku boleh bekerja disini?"

"Boleh, anda boleh bekerja mulai besok dan ini buku tentang bunga, silahkan di baca dirumah." Penjaga toko bunga tersebut mengasih sebuah buku tebal seperti kamus ke Rose.

Setelah menerima buku itu, Rose keluar dari toko tersebut dan bergegas menuju apartementnya, sesampainya di apartement Rose melempar buku itu ke lantai dan lantai itu hampir retak, Rose tiduran di kasur sebenernya Rose tidak berniat tidur saat itu juga tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini dan akhirnya terlelap.

.-.

Di lain tempat Dezel teringat akan suatu hal yaitu hari ulang tahun Rose, dan sorenya saat pulang sekolah Dezel melihat sebuah toko bunga untuk membeli kado untuk Rose besok.

.-.

Keesokan harinya.

Rose terbangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas mandi dan membawa sebuah bekal yaitu darah gadis yang sudah dibunuhnya 2 hari lalu.

"HUWOOOO! MASA BARU PERTAMA KALI MASUK KERJA UDAH TERLAMBAT!" Rose keluar dari apartementnya dan loncat dari gedung ke gedung yang lain sampai ke toko bunga dekat sekolah kemarin dan tidak sengaja Rose terpeleset karena sebuah rumah yang mempunyai genteng berbentuk segitiga(?).

BRAK!

"Uhhh… sakit…." Rose terjatuh, lalu berdiri kembali sambil menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang sakit dan berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa ko sudah terbiasa, hehe."

"Tetapi kakimu yang berkata kamu tidak apa-apa."

"He?" Rose mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang dikenalinya, "De-De- Dezel?!" pekik Rose mukanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Sudah, sini ikut denganku ke toko bunga disitu, obati dulu lukamu itu."

"Ah… iya."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju toko bunga tersebut, dan penjaga toko bunga yang ber nametag 'Lailah' langsung berlari kesana-kemari hanya untuk mencari kotak P3K.

"Ini kotak P3Knya maaf lama~"

"Tidak apa-apa ko." Rose sweatdrop, _penampilannya berantakan tuh._

Saat Rose mengobati lukanya, Dezel membeli sebuah bunga, sementara sang penjaga toko tertawa kecil.

"Rose, aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." Dezel mengeluarkan sebuah bunga mawar.

"Eh?"

PSSSH!

Rose blushing saat itu juga.

"Te-te-terima kasih…" Rose mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Dezel.

"Sama-sama." Dezel tersenyum.

"De-De-Dezel, nanti maukah kau ke apartementku?"

"Boleh, saat pulang sekolah ya."

Rose mengangguk, lalu Rose mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

"Janji."

Sore hari dan saat ini juga.

Dezel datang ke apartement Rose, Dezel pun menekan bel lalu Rose pun membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Ahh~ Dezel, sudah datang?" Rose tersenyum dan tersipu, pipiku menjadi seperti buah apel yang sangat merah.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Rose. Tadi aku membeli makan 2 box. Kau belum makan, kan?" Dezel menunjukkan box makanan yang iya pegang.

"Ayo masuklah, maaf apartementku agak berantakan akhir akhir ini, aku harus bekerja pagi hari dan pulang sangat malam. Jadi aku belum sempat membersihkan apartementku "kata Rose.

Padahal Rose sangat susah sekali untuk berkata jujur, tapi mengapa Rose tidak bisa berbohong kepada Dezel?

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Dezel mulai berbicara lagi.

"Rose, aku ingin kau berkata jujur kepadaku atas semua yang kau pikirkan, yang kau lakukan, dan perasaan mu saat kau senang ataupun sedih" Dezel menatap mata Rose dengan sangat serius.

"…" Rose tak mengerti apa yang Dezel katakan itu dan membuat jantung Rose berdegup kencang.

"Aku tahu kau siapa. Aku tahu kau tempat tinggalmu yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah tahu semua tentang dirimu…" Rose tak mengerti dia berbicara apa.

"Aku tak peduli kau sudah membunuh siapapun. Aku bisa menjagamu, aku selalu menyukaimu apa adanya…"

"Dezel-"

"Aku sangat yakin, kau bisa mengontrol dan menghapus sisi jahat dirimu dengan perlahan, dan aku akan selalu berada disisimu untuk membantumu…" Dezel berbicara dengan serius sampai aku tak bisa mengedipkan mata. Apakah ini mimpi? Jantung Rose terus berdegup merasa perutnya menggelitik seakan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

"Kau bilang kau mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya? Apa kau yakin?" Rose bingung. Rose harus cepat-cepat membunuhnya agar Rose bisa pulang ke _Netherworld_. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Rose tidak bisa melakukan itu?

"Aku sangat yakin. Aku ingin membantumu menghilangkan sisi jahat itu, sepertinya kau keberatan…" Dezel dengan sangat yakin menjawab nya, ia berhenti sejenak dan berpikir seolah-olah ada yang salah.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku hanya ragu. Apa kau serius dengan situasiku yang seperti ini?" Rose menjawab dengan ragu. Sebentar, kenapa sekarang Rose yang takut menatap Dezel?

"Kumohon. Tetaplah disisiku saat ini sampai akhir. Aku akan berjuang untuk mengubahmu menjadi lebih baik. Dan aku akan membantumu mengontrol sisi jahatmu apapun keadaannya." Dengan sangat yakin Dezel menjawab pertanyaan Rose.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa jahat terhadapmu? Kenapa aku selalu luluh ketika berada di dekatmu? Mengapa harus seperti ini?" mata Rose mulai berkaca-kaca. Dezel pun mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipiku. Dezel pun memelukku. Rose merasa sangat nyaman ketika berada disekitarnya. Rose mulai memeluknya. Ini sangat nyaman sekali. Rose baru merasakannya lagi hal ini selain ayah dan ibunya yang memeluk.

"Aku akan tetap berada disisimu. Aku mohon tolong rubah sikapku yang tidak baik. Aku akan selalu disekitarmu, Dezel."

Rose dan Dezel saling memeluk dengan sangat erat.

Rose, secara perlahan sisi jahatnya mulai menghilang dan menjadi gadis yang ceria. Mulai saat ini ia akan menetap di bumi bersama seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia baru menyadari bumi adalah tempat yang sangat indah dan tentram. Tidak semua hal di dunia manusia buruk. Ayahnya pun mengizinkan ia tinggal di dunia manusia dengan bahagia.

End

MAAF KALAU ADA YANG SALAH! Ini fic pertama Author di fandom ToZ dan baru kesampean publish sekarang.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini~


End file.
